Hopeless Destiny
by chidori2
Summary: Arthur doit assumer sa destinée en tant que futur roi de Camelot. Comment Merlin va-t-il réagir? Arthur/Merlin. Rated M
1. Descendance

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori

E-mail : A voir sur mon profil!

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspence, Drama

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

**Chapitre 1 : Descendance**

Le jeune homme commençait à s'impatienter lorsque les deux battants de la grande porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant entrer le roi avant de se refermer derrière lui. Il se redressa alors aussitôt et attendit patiemment à côté du trône que son père fût installé sur celui-ci pour se placer devant lui.

« Père, vous vouliez me voir. »

« En effet, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« En tant que futur roi, tu auras des devoirs auxquels tu ne pourras te soustraire. Tu prendras ma descendance à ma mort et je souhaite également que tu ais un héritier avant que ce jour n'arrive. Aussi, ai-je décidé d'annoncer tes fiançailles avec Morgana ».

Le jeune prince encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher. Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard et il avait toujours trouvé Morgana charmante. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose l'incitait à se rebeller sans qu'il ne sût quoi exactement. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, d'autres mots sortirent de sa bouche que son habituel « Bien père ».

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? »

Son père se leva aussitôt, suspicieux.

« N'approuves-tu pas ma décision ? Aurais-tu une raison de ne pas l'approuver, Arthur ? »

Arthur chercha au fond de lui la raison qui avait pu lui faire remettre en question le choix de son père mais en vain. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement et se morigéna pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. En aucun cas, il ne voulait affronter son père. Il avait un devoir en tant que futur roi.

« Non Père, je n'ai aucune raison et j'approuve votre décision. Ma question était sûrement due à l'appréhension de faire face à mes devoirs. Veuillez me pardonner de vous l'avoir posé! J'espère devenir un bon roi plus tard et ne souhaite vous décevoir d'aucune façon. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Arthur ! Je suis sûr que tu seras un roi bon et juste et je suis déjà très fier de toi. »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et fit une légère pression pour appuyer les mots qu'il venait de dire. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

« J'annoncerais la nouvelle au banquet de ce soir. » Il éleva ensuite légèrement la voix. « Gardes !»

La grande porte s'ouvrit et il disparut dans le couloir. Resté seul, Arthur poussa un soupir. Il pensait avoir accepté depuis longtemps cet avenir tout tracé et en être heureux. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il plus envie de tout ça subitement ? Pourquoi avait-il un pincement au cœur à l'annonce de ce soir ? Il chassa toutes ces questions de sa tête et se rendit à sa chambre pour se préparer.

Son serviteur Merlin était déjà affairé dans sa chambre à préparer ses habits pour le banquet. Arthur l'observa un instant alors qu'il nettoyait les boutons dorés de sa veste pour les faire briller. Il était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du prince sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier décida enfin d'entrer et se dit que taquiner son serviteur lui remonterait le moral.

« Actives-toi un peu ! Au rythme où tu nettoies un bouton, ma tenue ne sera pas prête avant un mois. »

Merlin sursauta légèrement puis se tourna vers son maître avec une expression mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Merci Arthur, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon soutien pour mener à bien cette tâche. Heureux que je puisse compter sur vous ».

« De rien. »

Le brun se tourna vers l'héritier du trône de Camelot alors que celui-ci s'affalait sur une des chaises. Il était vraiment étonné que l'échange se soit interrompu aussi vite.

« Allez-vous bien ? »

Le blond le considéra un instant en se demandant jusqu'à quel point son malaise était visible. Il ferma les yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Merlin essaya de ne pas s'attarder davantage sur la position lascive de son maître. Il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre.

« Euh… Eh bien… Vous me taquinez davantage d'habitude. »

Arthur qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse sourit. Décidément, Merlin le connaissait trop bien.

« Puisque ça te manque tant que ça, je veux bien recommencer, Monsieur le masochiste. »

Merlin se vexa.

« Laissez tomber ! »

Arthur se leva et se dirigea derrière le paravent.

« Viens m'aider à me préparer, Monsieur le masochiste. Et appliques toi cette fois si tu ne veux pas de punition ! » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. « Oh, et puis non, tu risques d'aimer ça et ça ne serait plus une punition. »

Merlin qui l'avait rejoins et qui avait commencé à le dévêtir lui fit un sourire étrange avant de répondre.

« C'est vrai. Après tout qui sait ? »

Arthur fut déstabilisé par cette réponse et ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

« Je m'en doutais. »

Le silence se fit. On n'entendait plus que le bruit du tissu glissant sur le corps du prince pour le couvrir ainsi que la respiration des deux jeunes hommes. Merlin faisait bien attention à ne pas entrer en contact avec la peau nu du jeune prince. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'observait et Merlin commença à se sentir gêné. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que le blond le regardait faire. Mais, depuis quelque temps, Merlin sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et ses gestes, d'habitude si précis, se firent plus gauches entrainant un faux mouvement de sa part. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement le cou du prince alors qu'il lui enfilait sa chemise. Le prince frissonna et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sans vraiment comprendre cette réaction. Quant à Merlin, il s'activa davantage à finir sa tâche afin que les rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaitre sur ses joues ne soient pas trop visibles.

« J'ai terminé. Je vous laisse, je vais me préparer. »

Sur ce, Merlin s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Une fois seul, Arthur toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit que son serviteur avait effleuré précédemment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir était brulé sur le moment. Il trouvait sa propre réaction étrange.

« Que m'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ? » murmura-t-il.

Il inspira puis souffla d'un bon coup afin de calmer la vitesse de son pouls qui n'avait toujours pas diminué. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas assuré hors de sa chambre prêt à assumer son destin.


	2. Fiançailles

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori84

E-mail : chidori_kuruma_

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspense, Drama, Aventure

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci Vivi pour ta review. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

**Chapitre 2 : Fiançailles**

Tous les invités attendaient patiemment debout devant leurs places l'arrivée de la famille royale. Sur les tables avait déjà était placés les plats fumants de potages, de gibiers, de légumes, de poissons, des paniers de fruits et du pain. Merlin remarqua que la plupart des invités venaient de loin et que le festin était assez conséquent. Aussi, il se demanda quelle annonce grandiose allait bien pouvoir faire le roi ce soir. Il se tourna vers une jeune servante brune et métisse qui se tenait à ses côtés pour lui demander si elle en savait davantage.

« Gwen, es-tu au courant de ce qui se passe ? »

« Et comment ! Lady Morgana n'a pas arrêté d'en parler tellement elle était heureuse. Figures-toi que le roi va annoncer… »

Elle s'interrompit car la grande porte venait de s'ouvrir. La famille royale marcha entre les tables des invités qui inclinèrent leurs têtes. Ils ne se redressèrent que lorsque le roi fût devant sa place.

« Prenez place mes amis et prenez le temps de vous rassasier et de vous amuser ce soir ! »

Merlin ne put continuer sa conversation avec Gwen car elle se mit de suite au travail auprès de sa maîtresse à l'autre bout de la table. Il fût déçu qu'Arthur ne l'ait pas mis au courant de l'annonce qui allait être faite. Et il le fût encore davantage en voyant que celui-ci l'ignorait pendant qu'il le servait. Depuis quand Arthur ne lui faisait-il plus confiance pour garder un secret ? Et pourquoi mettait-il un point d'honneur à l'ignorer ce soir ? Avait-il remarqué à quel point il avait été troublé après l'avoir touché tout à l'heure ? La voix d'Uther Pendragon qui s'éleva puissante à travers la salle pour se faire entendre le ramena à la réalité. Le roi était debout et faisait face à tous ses invités un verre à la main.

« Mes amis, merci d'avoir répondu présents à l'invitation qui vous a été faite. Ce soir est un grand soir car j'ai en effet un grand évènement à vous annoncer. Je suis heureux d'officialiser avec vous en ce soir de fête les fiançailles de mon fils, héritier du royaume de Camelot, Arthur Pendragon avec une des plus belles filles du royaume, ma pupille, Lady Morgana. »

Merlin crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter tellement il eut le souffle coupé. Il essaya de reprendre son calme alors que le roi continuait son discours.

« Je lève donc mon verre aux futurs époux. Au prince Arthur et à Lady Morgana ! Puissiez-vous être heureux et me combler avec de futurs héritiers ! »

Les invités répétèrent en cœurs levant également leurs verres.

« Au prince Arthur et à Lady Morgana ! »

Merlin fût soudain pris de nausée. Il regarda Arthur pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais celui-ci continuait de l'ignorer. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Lady Morgana. Elle semblait aux anges et jubilait. Merlin ne supporta pas cette vision de bonheur sur son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit à ce bonheur mais il ne pensait pas que le cœur d'Arthur appartiendrait si tôt à une fille. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait mentit et pourquoi il l'ignorait. Désormais, le prince n'avait plus besoin de lui si ce n'est que pour être un simple serviteur. Merlin sentit la rage monter en lui. La haine prit le pas sur le chagrin qui l'avait envahi un instant plus tôt. Au plus profond de son cœur, il dirigea sa haine contre Morgana qui venait de lui enlever l'être qui était le plus cher pour lui. Soudain, toute la pièce se mit à trembler renversant quelques verres sur les tables, des fruits qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Quelques invités crièrent de stupeur et d'affolement. Arthur, pris de panique chercha du regard son serviteur, inquiet pour lui. Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui. Il était immobile et semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'agitation autour de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il aucune réaction ? Il décida de crier son nom pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Merlin ! »

Merlin sursauta comme s'il venait de se réveiller et leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. L'espace de quelques secondes, Arthur crut voir une lueur ambrée dans les yeux de son serviteur mais, elle disparut si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Merlin regarda autour de lui hébété. Sa haine était si intense qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir. Heureusement qu'Arthur l'avait interpellé, sinon il ne saurait ce qui aurait pu se passer de grave. Au plus profond de lui, il avait souhaité voir Lady Morgana mourir et alors qu'elle avait toujours été son amie jusqu'à présent. La culpabilité l'envahissait petit à petit et le sol cessa peu à peu de trembler. Tout le monde se remettait de ses émotions lorsqu'un lustre se mit à chuter. Arthur regarda rapidement en l'air puis sous le lustre.

« Merlin ! »

Il se mit à courir dans la direction du jeune homme qui, au lieu d'essayer d'échapper, restait là à le regarder avec un sourire triste. Arthur savait qu'il était trop tard pour le sauver mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Morgana qui assistait à la scène cria.

« Non, Arthur ! »

Mais Arthur n'écoutait pas. Il continuait à courir, ses yeux fixés sur Merlin. Il était tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il ne vit pas que tout autour de lui se mouvait au ralentit. Finalement, son corps percuta violemment celui de Merlin et ils s'écrasèrent un peu plus loin sur le sol. Arthur sentit le lustre le frôlait avant de percuter le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Le roi, Morgana, ainsi que tous les convives se précipitèrent vers le prince allongé sur le corps de celui dont il avait sauvé la vie. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Merlin, son corps fût tiré en arrière. Son père, qui s'était emparé de lui, le tourna pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Arthur, es-tu blessé ? »

« Tout va bien père, je n'ai rien. Mais comment va Merlin ? »

Alors qu'il essayait de se tourner pour voir l'état de son serviteur, son père le prit violemment par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris enfin ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. N'oublies pas que tu es le seul héritier de ce royaume ! »

« Pardonnez-moi père ! Je n'ai pas réfléchis. »

« Eh bien tâches de réfléchir davantage la prochaine fois ! Risquer sa vie pour…. »

Il s'interrompit en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Sa poigne se fit plus douce sur les épaules de son fils.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi. Nous terminerons cette discussion plus tard. »

Il se tourna vers ses invités.

« Vous pouvez reprendre vos places. L'incident est terminé mais le festin lui, non. Finissons cette soirée en beauté et dans la joie ! »

Morgana s'approcha d'Arthur alors que les convives commençaient à reprendre leurs places et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je suis le chevalier le plus rapide de ce royaume et je m'en sors toujours. Il n'y a que toi pour t'inquiéter pour si peu. »

Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui.

« Ce que tu peux être arrogant ! Et puis je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquié… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens voyant qu'Arthur ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à essayer de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ? »

« Je cherche Merlin. »

« Il n'est plus ici. Gaius l'a fait immédiatement transporté dans sa chambre. »

« Je vais voir comment il va. »

Morgana l'empêcha de partir, le retenant par le poignet.

« Lâches-moi, je dois aller voir comment il va ! »

« Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas ! Par contre, ton père risque de très mal le prendre si tu t'éclipses pendant le banquet donné en l'honneur de nos fiançailles. »

Arthur dégagea doucement son poignet de la prise de sa fiancée.

« Tu parles de fiançailles ! On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Morgana prit une moue légèrement vexé.

« Tu rêves de ce moment depuis que tu m'as rencontré. Ne fais pas semblant car j'ai toujours remarqué les regards que tu posais sur moi ! »

Arthur ne répondit pas et poussa un soupir. Elle avait raison. Mais cette attirance envers elle, c'était avant. Avant quoi ? Il l'ignorait encore. C'est pourquoi, il suivit Morgana pour s'installer à nouveau à sa place. Il devait faire face à son devoir en tant qu'héritier tant qu'il ne trouverait pas une raison valable pour lutter contre son destin.


	3. Réveil

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori84

E-mail : chidori_kuruma_

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspense, Drama, Aventure

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard mais ma vie n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps. Sinon j'ai fait une petite video sur youtube Merlin/Arthur, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir et à la noter en passant par le lien indiqué sur mon profil ou par l'adresse suivante indiquée en supprimant les espaces que j'ai insérés dans le lien. http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=Y97R4xLfZXw

**Chapitre 3 : Réveil**

La fraîcheur d'un linge posé sur sa tête sortit Merlin de son inconscience. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit le visage de Gaius submergé par l'inquiétude au-dessus de lui.

« Merlin, comment te sens-tu? »

« Je vais bien. Je te remercie. »

« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Merlin détourna les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Gaius soupira légèrement.

« Voyons Merlin, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Le médecin de la cour sentit le jeune homme hésiter avant de se lancer.

« Je… Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr mais… Disons que tout d'un coup, je … J'ai ressenti une grande fureur m'envahir. Cette fureur a fait place à de la haine dirigé contre… Enfin… Non, je veux dire… C'est encore confus pour moi. »

Gaius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune magicien.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Cela fait longtemps que je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Merlin le regarda légèrement apeuré mais le sourire sur le visage de vis-à-vis le rassura.

« J'avais déjà compris ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque le sol s'est mis à trembler. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce qu'il s'est déroulé ensuite. »

Merlin baissa la tête l'air coupable.

« Quand je me suis rendu compte que je… Que je ne contrôlais plus ma magie, j'ai souhaité mourir l'espace d'un instant. »

Gaius eut un sourire triste.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi le lustre s'est mis à chuter. Heureusement que tu as repris tes esprits rapidement pour ralentir le temps afin qu'Arthur puisse te sauver ! »

Merlin se redressa brusquement dans son lit et dévisagea le médecin d'un air étonné.

« Qu'entends-tu par ralentir le temps ? »

« Eh bien, il était impossible pour toi voire même pour Arthur de s'en sortir indemne à la vitesse à laquelle chutait le lustre. Je pensais donc que tu avais usé de ta magie pour vous sauver tout les deux. »

Merlin se mit à réfléchir. Il interrompit le silence qui s'était installé au bout de quelques minutes d'une voix tremblante.

« Je… J'étais bien trop perturbé pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. J'étais focalisé sur Arthur qui courait vers moi. Je n'ai lancé aucun sort. »

Gaius le prit par les épaules afin de faire face au jeune magicien.

« Es-tu sûr de toi ? Même inconsciemment, tu n'aurais pas pu… »

Merlin opina du chef.

« J'en suis certain. J'étais bien trop submergé par la culpabilité et la tristesse. Même inconsciemment, ma magie était dirigée contre moi. »

Gaius retira ses mains et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Mais alors qui aurait pu utiliser une telle incantation pour vous sauver ? »

« Quand je pense que mon égoïsme a failli coûter la vie à Arthur. Je ne sers vraiment à rien. Je ne contrôle même plus ma magie. Comment ma vie pourrait-elle avoir un sens désormais ? Sans magie je ne suis plus… »

La voix de Gaius qui le grondait à présent l'interrompit.

« Pas un mot de plus Merlin ! Cesses de te tourmenter, ta magie devient à nouveau incontrôlable. »

Merlin sursauta et regarda autour de lui hébété. Le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet s'était renversé et quelques livres gisaient maintenant sur le sol.

« Gaius, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu du compte. Que vais-je devenir si je ne peux plus maîtriser ma magie ? »

Merlin commença à paniquer. La magie représentait toute sa vie. Il était la magie. Sans elle, il considérait qu'il n'était plus personne. Gaius le força à se rallonger dans le lit.

« Pour commencer, tu vas essayer de te calmer et donc de te reposer. Ta magie n'est apparemment incontrôlable que lorsque tu nourris des sentiments négatifs trop forts. »

Merlin se laissa border sans broncher tout en écoutant attentivement les conseils du médecin de la cour.

« Il faudra absolument que tu évites de t'emporter dans les jours à venir le temps que je trouve une solution. »

Merlin approuva ses propos d'un signe de la tête.

« Merci. »

Merlin commençait à fermer les yeux quand quelques coups frappés contre la porte résonnèrent dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant place à la silhouette de l'héritier du trône qui entra doucement dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'approcha de Gaius à pas feutrés.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Au son de sa voix se faisait ressentir que le jeune prince n'était pas aussi serein qu'il avait pu le laissait paraître lors de son entrée. Le médecin de la cour lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Plus de peur que de mal ! Un peu de repos et il sera vite remis. »

Arthur prit une chaise et s'installa au chevet de son serviteur. Gaius décida alors qu'il était plus sage de prendre congé.

« Je vous laisse prendre soin de lui, j'ai quelques affaires à régler. »

Merlin lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et le vieil homme s'inclina face au prince avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, Arthur croisa les bras et regarda son compagnon d'un air sévère.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris, imbécile ? »

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, étonné, avant de se reprendre légèrement.

« Euh…Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu resté planté là sans bouger alors que ce lustre était sur le point de mettre un terme à ta vie prématurément ? »

Le jeune magicien se détourna afin d'éviter de faire face à son maître.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu connais la réponse. »

« Non, je l'ignore. »

Arthur sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Jusqu'à présent, son ami ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui dire la vérité ? Il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était grave et il était frustré face à son impuissance de rassurer les craintes de Merlin. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à le convaincre de se confier à lui.

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer la signification du sourire que tu m'as lancé à ce moment là ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Un réflexe sans doute. »

Arthur ne supportait plus que Merlin s'obstine à lui tourner le dos en plus de lui mentir. Il se leva brusquement faisant renverser sa chaise. Puis, il saisit le visage de son compagnon de sa main droite et le tourna face à lui. Merlin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette soudaine proximité.

« Cesses de me tourner le dos et cesses de me mentir ! »

Merlin sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que la distance entre son propre visage et celui du prince s'amenuisait petit à petit. Il commençait à sentir son souffle chaud frôler ses lèvres. Arthur ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété. J'ai cru que mon... »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Arthur s'écarta alors de Merlin, remit la chaise qu'il avait renversé en place et se positionna face au lit de l'alité. Une timide voix s'éleva depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Messire! »

« Tu peux entrer Gwen. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle fit une légère courbette face au prince qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« C'est à quel sujet? »

« Le roi Uther Pendragon souhaite s'entretenir avec vous Messire. »

« Bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Reposes-toi Merlin! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour reprendre au plus vite tes tâches en tant que serviteur. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face au sourire en coin de son maître. Gwen, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la chaise qu'avait occupée Arthur un peu plus tôt pour s'y installer. Une fois assise, elle s'approcha plus près du lit et saisit la main gauche de Merlin dans les siennes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Messire, je veillerai sur lui! »

Le bégaiement qui s'en suivit fut une conséquence du choc que ressentit Arthur lorsqu'une pointe de jalousie remonta en lui.

« Euh... Bien! Je... Je vous laisse donc! »

Alors que la porte se refermait sur le prince, Merlin ferma les yeux. Trop submergé par le flot d'émotions qui s'étaient accumulées au cours de la soirée, il s'endormit sans remarquer qu'une tulipe jaune avait poussé dans la carafe d'eau que Gaius avait apporté un peu plus tôt.


	4. Frustration

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori84

E-mail : chidori_kuruma_

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspense, Drama, Aventure

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes reviews. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas répondu mais je me suis rendu compte que l'on pouvait le faire il y a quelques jours quand quelqu'un a répondu à ma review.^^

J'ai fait une nouvelle petite video sur youtube Merlin/Arthur, n'hésitez pas à aller la voir et à la noter en passant par le lien indiqué sur mon profil ou par l'adresse suivante indiquée en supprimant les espaces que j'ai insérés dans le lien : http:// www. youtube. com/watch?v=csg-mJgtEJM

**Chapitre 4 : Frustration**

Le couloir était complètement désert. Plus personne ne l'arpentait à cette heure tardive de la nuit excepté les deux gardes qui passaient par là pendant leur ronde. Pourtant, la quiétude de ce couloir était perturbée par le même son régulier. Ce son était très léger et il fallait vraiment être attentif pour le remarquer. Deux grands battants en bois de chêne joliment ouvragés qui formaient une porte, ne permettait d'en identifier avec certitude l'origine. Il aurait fallu poser son oreille contre la porte pour entendre plus nettement un fort bruissement de l'air certainement dû à une épée en mouvement. En effet, à l'intérieur de la pièce, un jeune homme s'entraînait à combattre un adversaire invisible.

Debout au milieu de la chambre, vêtu d'une chemise en lin rouge trempé de sueur et d'un simple pantalon noir, il continuait sans relâche de frapper dans le vide espérant ainsi se débarrasser de la frustration qu'il avait accumulé au cours de la journée. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père en fin de soirée avait eu raison de sa patience et, afin d'éviter toute esclandre, il n'avait trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci pour se calmer. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il répétait inlassablement le même mouvement. Les gouttes de sueur ne cessaient de perler sur son visage mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'acharnait encore et encore à faire tourner la lame dans sa main droite avant de pousser son bras vers l'avant pour mimer l'estocade finale portée à son adversaire.

Alors qu'il se concentrait un maximum sur ses mouvements, il ressentit soudain un léger courant d'air qui mit tout ses sens en alerte. L'épée tourna alors une fois de plus dans sa main mais, au lieu d'embrocher son vis-à-vis imaginaire, elle fit volte face et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres d'une nuque très fine.

« Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour supporter tes piques ce soir. »

Il abaissa son arme qu'il posa sans délicatesse sur la grande table en bois. L'intruse quant à elle, passa sa main de façon désinvolte dans sa magnifique chevelure brune.

« Nous sommes désormais fiancée Arthur. Le temps de nos taquineries a pris fin ce soir, je le crains. »

Arthur la dévisagea.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle s'avança tranquillement vers lui, le tissu de sa robe mauve glissant sensuellement sur ses courbes délicates. Arthur, qui auparavant aurait été totalement envoûté, restait désormais de marbre face au charme que dégageait la jeune femme. Il devenait même de plus en plus méfiant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle arrêta son corps tout près du sien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison je suis venue te rejoindre dans ta chambre à une heure aussi tardive. »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune prince et avança son visage les yeux clos et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, prêtes à accueillir un baiser passionné. Arthur la repoussa gentiment.

« Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Morgana mais je suis dans l'obligation de décliner ton offre ce soir. J'ai eu une rude journée et je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça. »

Arthur se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise car au moment où il avait vu les lèvres de la jeune femme se rapprocher dangereusement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Merlin. L'image de son jeune serviteur s'était superposé à celui de Morgana rendant ainsi impossible toute réponse favorable à la requête implicite de la pupille du roi. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très vexée de s'être ainsi vu refuser sa demande mais elle essaya tout de même de rester digne. Elle hocha donc la tête gentiment avant de lui répondre avec un sourire.

« Oui, je comprend. Cette horrible incident a altéré le côté festif de notre soirée de fiançailles et je souhaitais terminer la soirée sur une note un peu plus joyeuse. Quand je pense que Merlin a échappé à une triste fin de justesse. »

Le jeune prince sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer à l'évocation du nom de son serviteur. Morgana ne perçut pas son trouble et continua son monologue.

« C'était si courageux de ta part que de courir pour le sauver. J'ai vraiment cru un instant que vous alliez périr tous les deux. »

« C'est vrai qu'il s'en est fallu de peu. »

Effectivement, ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance. Arthur se demandait d'ailleurs si c'était vraiment une coïncidence suite aux étranges évènements de la soirée. D'abord ce tremblement de terre, ensuite Merlin qui restait planté là complètement atone, les yeux dans le vide avant de finalement réagir et de se tourner vers lui. Sur le moment, il avait eu la désagréable sensation que son ami savait ce qui allait se passer. Le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres ressemblait davantage à un sourire d'adieu. Un sourire triste, un peu forcé mais qui restait tout de même chaleureux et rempli d'affection.

Merlin se doutait qu'il aurait dû y rester, Arthur en était maintenant certain. Mais pourquoi et comment ? Comment avait-il réussi à le sauver dans un laps de temps aussi limité ? Il lui manquait un élément qui lui permettrait de répondre à ses questions. Mais, par crainte, il n'osait aller au bout de sa réflexion. Inconsciemment, il savait que la réponse à ses questions bouleverserait bien des choses. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que Morgana finit par s'agacer de voir qu'il l'ignorait complètement.

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma chambre. »

Arthur laissa ses réflexions en suspens et se sentit gêné de s'être montré aussi impoli en ne prêtant aucune attention à son hôte. Morgana était sa fiancée désormais et, en tant que futur roi, il se devait de faire de ce mariage une réussite. Il chassa donc les pensées inhabituelles qui l'avaient assailli ces derniers temps et reconsidéra sa promise. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir pour future épouse car il était vrai qu'elle était d'une rare beauté.

De longs cheveux d'ébènes légèrement ondulés qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage faisant ressortir davantage la pâleur presque irréel de sa peau. Des yeux marrons pétillants à l'intérieur desquels la lueur des bougies se reflétait étrangement. Une bouche parfaitement dessinée dont les lèvres, à présent refermée pour former une moue de mécontentement, restaient malgré tout très tentantes. Un cou fin sur lequel reposait une magnifique chaînette en or qui permettait d'attirer irrémédiablement le regard vers un joli décolleté. Décidément, elle était vraiment désirable en cette fin de soirée.

Arthur passa sa main droite dans les boucles brunes de sa promise avant de la faire descendre sur l'épaule légèrement dénudée. Morgana ferma les yeux de contentement alors que les doigts du jeune prince parcouraient maintenant son bras. Ils descendirent tout doucement le long de l'avant-bras et stoppèrent leurs mouvements lorsqu'ils atteignirent la main de la jeune femme. Là, ils glissèrent précipitamment sous la paume. Morgana rouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'elle ressentit une douce caresse sur sa peau.

Arthur s'était agenouillé et avait déposé ses lèvres sur le dos de sa main. Il leva les yeux vers elle la faisant rougir sous l'intensité de son regard. Les battements du coeur de la jeune femme s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle le vit se relever. Elle fut pourtant rapidement déçue lorsqu'il relâcha sa main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à tes attentes ce soir mais je n'ai aucune envie de te décevoir du fait que je sois exténué. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha en avant et lui baisa tendrement le front. Elle lui sourit même si le coeur n'y était pas.

« Tu as raison. De toute façon, je suis éreintée moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Arthur. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un dernier regard en direction de son fiançé avant de sortir de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul, Arthur poussa un long soupir. Il s'assit sur son lit avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pensé qu'à lui ? »

Il devait sortir prendre l'air afin de prendre du recul sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chemise trempé de sueur et se dit qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien. Il se leva, prit son épée et sortit de la chambre laissant la lourde porte se refermer sur lui dans un bruit sourd.


	5. Disparition

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori84

E-mail : chidori_kuruma_

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspense, Drama, Aventure

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes reviews. Je sais j'ai mis plus de quatre mois pour écrire la suite et j'en suis désolée. Il faut dire que j'avais du mal à commencer ce chapitre et j'ai voulu regarder la saison 2 pour m'inspirer un peu.

Erreur monumentale, ça m'a complètement coupé le peu d'inspiration que j'avais. Je suis très décue par cette saison que je n'ai même pas pu terminer, l'épisode 10 m'ayant achevée pour de bon alors que je pensais avoir passé le cap de l'épisode 2 et 4. Mais, je me suis quand même secouée en remarquant que 17 personnes s'étaient inscrites à mon histoire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber et puis j'espère me consoler de ce que j'ai vu dans la saison 2 avec mon imagination et ma nouvelle série préférée « Supernatural » que je vous conseille fortement dont mon couple phare est Dean/Castiel.

Bref, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et vous souhaite une bonne année à tous. Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vous promet d'essayer d'écrire plus vite la suite cette fois.

**Chapitre 5 : Disparition**

Tout était si paisible autour de lui qu'il se sentait enfin serein. Il se trouvait là, allongé en lévitation dans les profondeurs du lac, admirant le reflet de la lune qui ondulait légèrement sur la surface des eaux. Il ferma les yeux puis se décida enfin à remonter à l'air libre. Il écarta les bras avant de les ramener rapidement contre son corps permettant ainsi à ce dernier de glisser tranquillement vers le bord. Il répéta ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain d'avoir pied. Il posa alors ses pieds sur les galets qui s'entassaient en bordure du lac avant d'extirper à regret sa tête hors de l'eau.

Il commença à se redresser lentement tout en inspirant une grande goulée d'air lorsque son corps fut soudain de nouveau entraîné dans les profondeurs du lac. Il paniqua un instant et, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la base de son crâne. Une main solidement accrochée à sa tignasse venait de le tirer violemment en arrière libérant ainsi son visage de l'étau liquide dans lequel il s'était soudainement retrouvé prisonnier. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et, malgré la poigne ferme dans ses cheveux, essaya sans succès de se tourner pour dévisager son agresseur. Ce dernier rapprocha alors son visage pour lui faire face et, lorsqu'il le reconnut, le relâcha aussitôt.

«Merlin, mais que fais-tu ici? Tu es censé te trouver dans ton lit et te reposer. J'ai bien failli te tuer idiot.»

C'est à ce moment là que Merlin remarqua le poignard qui était sur le point de lui trancher la gorge être soigneusement rangé dans un étui. L'idée d'avoir pu frôler la mort le fit bégayer nerveusement.

«Je... J'avais besoin d'être seul et... Je... Enfin... Je me sens bien quand je me baigne ici.»

Il se reprit un petit peu avant de continuer. Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi son vis-à-vis se trouvait là..

«Et vous?»

L'autre parut surpris par sa question.

«Comment ça et moi?»demanda-t-il attendant davantage de précision.

«Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que l'héritier du trône fait ici à une heure aussi tardive en dehors d'agresser les malheureux baigneurs bien sûr?»

Le prince se racla la gorge un peu gêné.

«Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je venais moi aussi prendre un bain et, lorsque j'ai commencé à me déshabiller, tu es subitement sorti de l'eau. J'ai cru avoir affaire à un voleur ou un assassin et je n'ai donc pas hésité un instant à me défendre.»

Merlin releva alors un de ses sourcils peu convaincu.

«Vous défendre?»

Arthur préféra alors couper court en changeant de sujet.

«Bref, étais-tu sur le point de partir?»

Effectivement, Merlin avait terminé sa baignade et allait hocher la tête lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était nu comme un ver sous l'habillage des eaux sombres du lac. Il préféra alors se raviser car il était hors de question qu'il s'expose ainsi face au prince.

«Non, je reprenais seulement ma respiration avant de plonger à nouveau.»

Arthur lui sourit.

«Je ne me baignerais pas seul comme ça. Attends-moi, je vais finir de me dévêtir!»

Il se dirigea alors vers un arbre sous lequel gisait déjà une veste en cuir ainsi qu'une épée rangée dans son fourreau. Merlin, qui le suivit du regard, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le roulement des muscles dorsaux lorsqu'il fit glisser sa chemise en lin rouge par dessus sa tête. Le jeune magicien finit pourtant par détourner les yeux quand il vit que son ami commençait à retirer son pantalon et préféra s'éloigner de la rive les joues en feu.

«Merlin, mais où vas-tu? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre.»cria le prince dans son dos.

S'en suivit ensuite de gros bruits d'éclaboussures puis plus rien. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et constatant que son maître ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint, Merlin s'en inquiéta. Et cette inquiétude grandit à mesure qu'il ne trouvait pas Arthur en le cherchant des yeux.

«Arthur?»dit-il d'un ton incertain.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il réitéra son appel en criant un peu plus fort cette fois.

«Arthur?»

Toujours rien. Il fit à nouveau le tour des environs du coin de l'oeil sans percevoir le moindre mouvement.

«Arthur, sortez de votre cachette! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. »

Il se décida alors à se rapprocher du rivage regardant de droite à gauche peu rassuré. Sous l'eau, il sentit un galet frôler ses orteils. Ces craintes s'amenuisèrent alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir pied. Confiant, il appela à nouveau son ami.

« Ar... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car de l'eau venait de s'infiltrer dans sa gorge alors que tout son corps avait été entraîné vers le fond du lac. Il sortit rapidement la tête hors de l'eau en toussant et en crachant. Une fois qu'il se sentit respirer à nouveau correctement, il redressa la tête et foudroya du regard le visage plein de malices qui lui faisait face.

« Non mais vous êtes malade! Quand je pense que je me suis inquiété pour vous. »

Arthur se mit à rire.

« C'est ta punition pour ne pas m'avoir attendu. C'était vraiment trop tentant! Si tu avais vu ta tête! »

Il rit de plus belle avant de s'étrangler en buvant la tasse. Merlin venait de l'éclabousser et continuait de s'acharner alors qu'il essayait déjà de faire sortir le peu d'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa trachée. Le brun semblait apparemment ravi de sa déconfiture.

« Alors, vous faites moins le malin maintenant. »

En réponse, Arthur fit un sourire en coin qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de Merlin. Ce dernier comprit d'ailleurs qu'il devait fuir rapidement. Malheureusement, Arthur était déjà sur lui lorsqu'il amorça sa fuite et, à l'aide de ses mains sur sa tête, le prince le coula sans difficulté. Merlin ressortit presque aussitôt de l'eau et, de rage, se jeta sur son ami. Il plaça une main sur la tête blonde puis l'autre sur l'épaule droite du prince et appuya de toutes ses forces. Mais, contrairement à ses espérances, le corps de son ami ne s'enfonça pas d'un pouce dans les eaux sombres du lac. Arthur profita alors de la surprise du brun pour s'emparer de ses poignets.

« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre! »dit-il en riant.

Merlin se débattit, en vain.

« Lâchez-moi! »cria-t-il.

« Pas question, tu vas payer pour ton audace! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le prince tira avec force les poignets délicats du jeune serviteur. Le corps de Merlin fut alors projeté contre celui d'Arthur qui, ne s'attendant pas à aussi peu de résistance, ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes sous le coup de la surprise. La nudité du brun qu'il ressentait à présent clairement contre sa peau lui avait coupé le souffle et commençait à le faire réagir.

Merlin, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé le nez dans le cou du prince et peinait à respirer normalement. Il réussit difficilement à reprendre ses esprits et s'écarta à regret du corps désiré prenant bien garde à laisser sa tête baissée pour masquer les rougeurs qui avaient colorées ses joues. Une supplique, à peine murmurée, brisa alors le silence gênant qui s'était installé suite à l'incident.

« Je vous en prie Arthur, relâchez-moi! »

Arthur sembla alors sortir de sa léthargie. Il regarda ses mains qui entouraient toujours les poignets de Merlin puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du brun qui restait obstinément baissé, le regard fixé sur la surface de l'eau.

« Non »répondit-il dans un souffle à la requête de son serviteur.

Merlin écarquilla ses yeux surpris et son coeur rata un battement lorsque la prise ferme sur ses poignets se transforma en douce caresse. Il essaya de respirer aussi normalement que possible mais, en dépit de ses efforts pour rester stoïque, son souffle devint erratique quand les paumes de ses mains, guidées par celles du prince, entrèrent en contact avec le torse de celui-ci. Il ressentit alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé. De stupeur, il releva la tête pour faire face à son ami afin de comprendre ses intentions. Mais Arthur ne le regardait pas, il scrutait les alentours d'un air ébahi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? »

Merlin regarda à son tour autour d'eux et n'en revint pas. De toutes petites lueurs de couleur bleutée, verte, rouge et jaune apparaissaient petit à petit sur la surface du lac. Arthur semblait émerveillé.

« C'est magnifique! »

Merlin répondit par l'affirmatif même si, au fond de lui, la frayeur l'envahissait peu à peu face à l'ampleur du phénomène se doutant que ce n'était en aucun cas une coïncidence.

« Oui. »

Arthur sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la réponse de son ami. Il relâcha doucement les poignets pour s'emparer cette fois-ci du visage du brun afin de le porter au sien. Il pouvait à présent lire un mélange de curiosité, de crainte et de stupeur dans les yeux de son serviteur.

« Est-ce que tout va bien? »demanda-t-il au brun.

Merlin posa doucement ses mains sur les poignets du prince puis baissa les yeux.

« Oui. »mentit-il.

Arthur ne fut en aucun cas convaincu par sa réponse.

« Tu me mens une fois de plus. »

Merlin regarda le prince droit dans le yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je vais bien Arthur, je vous assure. »

Athur poussa un long soupir désespéré. Son serviteur était décidément trop têtu. Malgré tout, il prit sur lui de ne pas insister et caressa tendrement les joues de son ami.

« Je serais là pour t'écouter le jour où tu voudras te confier. J'aimerais t'aider à alléger le fardeau que tu portes en ce moment. »

Merlin le regarda alors fixement quelques minutes puis hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu sais Merlin, je... »il rapprocha doucement son visage à celui de Merlin, leurs lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres avant de murmurer la fin de phrase. « tiens beaucoup à toi. »

Le jeune magicien ferma alors les yeux afin de bien s'imprégner des mots qui venaient d'être prononcés, ceux-ci résonnant encore au creux de son oreille. Il devait sûrement être en train de rêver et il ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller. C'est alors qu'il sentit la main droite du prince glisser de sa joue pour se placer sur la base de sa nuque. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous la caresse et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qui pouvait à présent ressentir le souffle du prince se rapprocher dangereusement.

En cet instant, il était vraiment heureux. Ce bonheur, si intense, fut pourtant de courte durée lorsqu'un bruit fracassant rententit dans ses oreilles faisant s'écarter Arthur de lui brusquement. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que ceux du blond étaient fixés vers le ciel. Il en fit de même quand un éclair transperça l'obscurité du ciel suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le grondement du tonnerre. Des gouttes commençaient à tomber un peu partout lorsqu'Arthur se décida à réagir et tira Merlin par le bras.

« Il faut que nous regagnons la rive au plus vite. »

Arthur, qui était le plus rapide, fut le premier à sortir de l'eau. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se tourna vers le lac attendant son ami. Ce dernier se trouvait près du bord mais ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

« Merlin, mais que fais-tu pauvre idiot? Tu vas finir par mourir frappé par la foudre en restant là. »

Le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort, l'orage se rapprochant dangereusement.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce que tu peux être prude! »

Comprenant que le brun ne bougerait pas d'un pouce tant qu'il serait là, il décida à contre coeur de partir en avance.

« Très bien, fais comme bon te semble! À plus tard! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main puis se mit à courir à travers les arbres de la forêt ne souhaitant surtout pas rester à couvert. À mesure qu'il s'éloignait du lac, il fut pris d'une étrange sensation. Il ralentit alors sa course et se rendit compte que l'orage s'était interrompu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Il arriva très vite à la conclusion que tout ceci n'était en rien naturel et était certainement l'oeuvre de la magie. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Merlin qu'il avait laissé en arrière et se remit à courir, en direction du lac cette fois-ci, et aussi vite que ses jambes et les nombreux obstacles naturels de la forêt le lui permettaient. Lorsqu'il termina enfin sa course effrenée sur la rive du lac, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune serviteur.

« Merlin? »

Il scruta attentivement les alentours puis cria de plus belle.

« Merlin? Où es-tu? »

Il pensa alors que son ami avait peut-être pris un autre chemin pour rentrer au château et qu'il devait déjà être en sécurité là-bas. Il se dit qu'il devait aller vérifier lorsqu'un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner, ses sens en alerte, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Merlin? »

Une silhouette sortit de l'obscurité et s'avança dans la lumière que reflétait la lune. Arthur la reconnut immédiatement.

« Que faites-vous là Gaius? »demanda-t-il.

« Sire, je suis dans le regret de vous informer qu'il ne rentrera pas. »

Arthur sortit son épée de son fourreau et plaça la pointe près de la gorge du médecin de la cour.

« Que lui avez-vous fait? »l'interrogea-t-il une pointe de menace dans la voix.

« Rien du tout. »

Du bout des doigts, Gaius écarta la pointe de la lame et l'héritier du trône rangea alors son arme.

« Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire la raison de votre présence en ces lieux? »

Arthur écouta alors attentivement les explications de son aînée.

« J'ai aperçu au travers de ma lucarne quelqu'un qui me semblait suspect dans la cour du château. J'ai alors décidé de le suivre. Malheureusement, je l'ai perdu de vue dans la forêt. Puis, un orage a soudainement éclaté en direction du lac. Je m'y suis dirigé et ai rencontré Merlin qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait croisé personne en dehors de Sa Majesté. »termina-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Qui était cette personne suspecte? »demanda Arthur.

« Hélas Sire, je l'ignore. Elle portait une cape et avait rabattu sa capuche empêchant ainsi quiconque de distinguer son visage. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. Au sujet de Merlin... »

Gaius l'interrompit aussitôt.

« Sire, je suis navré mais il a pris la décision de quitter Camelot. »

Face à cette révélation, Arthur eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur de la poitrine.

« Pourquoi? »réussit-il à articuler péniblement.

« Sire, la réponse à cette question, il n'a pas voulu me la faire partager et donc, je l'ignore. Il n'y a qu'un point sur lequel il a été très clair. Il ne veut en aucun cas que nous partions à sa recherche. »

Le prince se demanda alors si le départ de son ami était dû à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans le lac.

« Il m'a tout de même précisé que Sa Majesté n'était pas à blâmer quant à la décision de son départ. »ajouta Gaius en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il reviendra? »

Gaius secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas mais je pense que où qu'il soit, il ne sera jamais bien loin afin de pouvoir toujours veiller sur Sa Majesté. »dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Allez, venez Sire! Il se fait vraiment tard. Rentrons au palais, une journée très chargée vous attend! »

La mort dans l'âme, Arthur suivit Gaius dans la forêt en direction du château.


	6. Souvenirs

Titre : Hopeless Destiny

Auteur : Chidori84

E-mail : chidori_kuruma_3 at

Genre : Shonen ai, OOC, Suspense, Drama, Aventure

Couple : Merlin&Arthur

Source : Merlin (BBC)

Disclamer : Ben, malheureusement pour moi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir personnel.

Mot de l'auteur : Ouf! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Ma vie n'a jamais été aussi mouvementée et j'ai eu énormément de mal à me dégager du temps pour écrire la suite. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre soutien notamment celui de « Aniyaoi ». Merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre surtout après le temps que ça m'a mis pour l'écrire. J'essaierai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain maintenant que je viens enfin de me poser. Mais bon, la vie est parfois pleine de surprises. En tout les cas, je ne vous oublie pas. À bientôt. ^^

**Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs**

La chaleur du soleil, à la fois tendre et caressante sur son beau visage endormi, lui fit doucement ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillotèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne les garda complètement ouvertes. Désormais parfaitement réveillé, il n'amorça pourtant pas le moindre mouvement pour s'extirper du cocon doux et soyeux dans lequel son corps s'était niché.

À nouveau le matin, et, à nouveau cette douleur qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Depuis bientôt deux mois, il en était presque paralysé car contraint de rester alité afin de prévenir toute autre crise. En effet, la dernière fois qu'il était sortit, le trou béant, qu'il ressentait déjà depuis quelque temps dans sa poitrine, s'était élargi davantage sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, bloquant complètement son système respiratoire. Il s'était alors écroulé brutalement sur le sol, inconscient. Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun effort particulier ce jour-là. Une simple ballade jusqu'au lac en compagnie de sa fiancée qui, la malheureuse, s'était retrouvée à devoir lui appliquer un massage cardiaque afin de lui sauver la vie.

Quand il avait expliqué qu'à la simple vue de ce paysage, il avait été pris de vertiges, le médecin de la cour, après un examen complet, avait alors décrété qu'il devrait se reposer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la semaine. Bizarrement, cette décision ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure alors que la semaine s'était vite transformée en mois. En temps normal, il aurait certainement vivement protesté. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pu trouver la force nécessaire à une éventuelle rébellion.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus la motivation pour grand-chose dernièrement. Ses envies, ses ambitions et ses aspirations pour devenir un grand homme de bien courageux et respecté, s'étaient évanouies du jour au lendemain le rendant presque aussitôt apathique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais car il lui manquait quelque chose. C'était du moins, le ressentit qu'il en avait mais, il eut beau chercher à combler son vide, ce fut en vain. Et, plus le temps passait, plus il était las de cette quête personnelle qui se répercutait dangereusement sur son état de santé.

Depuis cet incident, la douleur dans sa poitrine restait omniprésente et, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire taire était de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Il ferma alors ses yeux, se demandant une fois de plus s'il réussirait à se réveiller la prochaine fois. Il tourna ensuite le dos à la fenêtre tout en remontant légèrement l'édredon sur sa tête pour se mettre à l'abri de la lumière du soleil. Alors qu'il se sentait prêt à accueillir avec soulagement l'étreinte des bras de Morphée, deux coups frappés contre le bois de la porte de sa chambre ainsi que l'élévation au travers de celle-ci d'une voix féminine l'obligèrent à se confronter de nouveau avec la réalité.

« Arthur, puis-je rentrer ? »

Reconnaissant cette voix comme étant celle de sa fiancée, il força ses paupières à se soulever une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser dans son lit avec peine. Il plaça ensuite deux oreillers dans son dos pour garder une position confortable et enfin, autorisa sa promise à pénétrer dans son antre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la jeune femme qui, laissant le lourd battant en bois de chêne se refermer derrière elle, s'avança avec assurance dans la pièce. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, permettant ainsi à l'air pur et frais de se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de la chambre pour en diluer l'odeur de renfermé. Cette tâche dont elle s'acquittait désormais irrémédiablement chaque jour depuis qu'Arthur n'avait de cesse de renvoyer ses nouveaux valets les uns après les autres, ne la dérangeait pourtant d'aucune façon. Au contraire, cela lui permettait de profiter davantage de la présence de son bien-aimée.

Elle inspira un grand coup, appréciant la petite brise matinale qui fit voleter légèrement quelques mèches brunes de sa chevelure. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son promis qui, bien qu'il tolérât son intrusion pour recevoir sa leçon de morale quotidienne, s'appliquait pourtant, comme à son habitude, à l'ignorer royalement.

« As-tu l'intention de dormir, une fois de plus, toute la journée ? »

Arthur lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre.

« Et que puis-je bien faire d'autre Morgana ? Ne m'a-t-on pas, après tout, consigné dans mes appartements pour un repos total ? »

La jeune femme ricana légèrement.

« Il est vrai que tu nous as toujours habitués à suivre les ordres à la lettre. »

Arthur ne releva pas sa remarque, exaspérant sa fiancée encore davantage.

« Et puis, tu pourrais pratiquer une activité autre que la paresse au fond de ton lit dans cette chambre. Depuis combien de temps déjà n'as-tu pas touché à ton épée ? Je commence vraiment en avoir assez de ton attitude et saches que si tu persistes dans cette voie, je demanderai à ton père d'annuler notre engagement. Il est hors de question que j'épouse une loque ! »

Elle espéra que cette menace le fit enfin réagir une fois pour toutes.

« Tant mieux, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier de toute façon et encore moins avec toi si tu veux vraiment tout savoir. »

Cette réplique lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et elle tenta de rester digne dans sa réponse malgré les larmes qu'elles sentaient poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Je comprends. » dit-elle d'un ton morne.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne le comprenait plus.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Et, toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait su garder en elle jusqu'à présent transparaissaient d'un coup dans la fureur de sa voix qui résonnait à travers la pièce faisant presque vibrer les murs de pierre.

« Je ne comprends pas et je ne veux plus comprendre. Tu vivais très bien sans cette personne avant. Alors pourquoi fais-tu preuve d'autant de relâchement et d'abattement ? Bon sang, je ne te reconnais vraiment plus. Tu…

Mais Arthur ne prêtait déjà plus aucune attention à ses paroles, son cerveau repassant en boucle la révélation de Morgana. « Sans cette personne, sans cette personne… ». Il venait enfin de mettre la main sur la clé de son énigme qui, depuis le début, se trouvait entre les mains de sa promise.

Elle savait tout. Elle était parfaitement consciente de l'origine de son mal-être et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à l'isoler dans sa détresse. Comme il lui en voulait de, par son égoïsme, l'avoir laissé se tourmenter ainsi tout ce temps. Il l'interrompit alors brutalement essayant péniblement de contenir la rage qui semblait déferler en lui à présent.

« Qui ? »

Morgana stoppa aussitôt son monologue, son beau visage de porcelaine figé dans une expression de totale stupéfaction face à la réaction plutôt inattendue de son fiancée alors que les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues à présent colorées d'un vif incarnat.

« Pardon ? »

« Qui est la personne que tu viens de mentionner ? »

Et là, Morgana comprit qu'elle venait de commettre une grave erreur. En effet, elle venait tout juste d'anéantir tous les efforts qu'elle avait entrepris depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines pour que, jamais plus, une quelconque allusion quant à l'existence de cette personne ne soit faite en présence du prince.

« Je…» Balbutia-t-elle, suffocant presque sous le poids de l'oppressante croissance de colère de son vis-à-vis. « Je… Je dois te laisser à présent. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, ni même sans attendre le moindre signe de protestation de son fiancée, elle se hâta de quitter la chambre au plus vite.

Arthur, de son côté, fit voler l'édredon qui le recouvrait tout en hurlant le prénom de sa promise. Il se rua ensuite hors du lit dans l'idée de la rattraper pour lui extorquer la vérité de sa bouche. Mais, lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la dorure de la poignée, il se stoppa instantanément. Il venait de comprendre que Morgana ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement et qu'il était aussi responsable qu'elle en ayant enfoui ses souvenirs au plus profond de son cœur. Pourtant, il avait désormais un indice et il savait exactement où il devait se rendre pour les déterrer.

Il s'habilla en vitesse et prit son courage à deux mains lorsqu'il fut sur le point de franchir à nouveau le seuil de cette porte qu'il n'avait pu ouvrir de lui-même depuis des semaines. Il descendit directement à l'étable où il s'attarda plusieurs minutes à cajoler sa monture afin de regagner sa confiance avant de la monter. Quand il sentit que celle-ci était enfin prête à se laisser faire, il s'empressa de la sceller de peur qu'elle n'en fasse à nouveau qu'à sa tête.

Il sortit ensuite fièrement de la cour du château au dos de sa monture sous le regard éberlué des passants qui le croyaient alité et au porte de la mort. Ravi de retrouver toutes ses sensations qui, à son grand étonnement, lui avait réellement manqué, il chevaucha plusieurs minutes à travers la forêt. Il huma avec délice l'odeur des pins, se laissa bercer par le chant des oiseaux, offrit son visage à la caresse de la brise dans ses cheveux, cajola l'encolure de son animal, fit résonner sa joie de liberté retrouvée. Ce pur instant d'euphorie fit pourtant soudainement place à de l'anxiété à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son objectif.

Enfin, alors qu'il apercevait un espace dégagé entre les arbres, il tira légèrement sur les rênes. Son fidèle destrier ralentit sa course avant de s'arrêter tranquillement quelques mètres plus loin. Le prince mit pied à terre presque aussitôt. Il attacha solidement les lanières en cuir autour d'une branche robuste et caressa une dernière fois la complice de sa fuite pour la remercier.

Le jeune homme respira ensuite un grand coup alors qu'il fit face à l'immensité du lac qui sembla soudainement l'engloutir au point qu'il se sentit étouffer.

« Calme-toi ! » Se dit-il pour lui-même espérant ainsi que sa voix parvienne à briser ce silence oppressant.

Quelque peu rasséréné, il s'approcha de la rive avec précaution. Mais, à peine fit-il un pas, qu'il tomba à genoux brutalement, ses doigts agrippés à sa poitrine, avec la désagréable sensation qu'une main invisible tentait d'en extirper son cœur. Il se devait pourtant de résister à cette douleur s'il voulait enfin avancer. De grosses gouttes commençaient à perler sur son front, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Enfin, il se fit violence une dernière fois avant de se précipiter dans les eaux sombres du lac.

Là, à l'intérieur liquide de ce cocon de pureté, il se sentit complètement détendu et en sécurité alors que les souvenirs occultés au cours de ses dernières semaines, tels des apparitions fantomatiques, se matérialisaient devant ses yeux. Lorsque le dernier et le plus précieux ressurgit dans son esprit et son cœur, il remonta aussitôt à la surface et, une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il inspira le souffle de vie dont il avait été dépourvu.

Il se laissa ensuite porter par les eaux alors qu'il savourait avec délice chaque souvenir retrouvé et plus particulièrement le plus récent. Le nom de la personne qui avait partagé tout ces instants de joie et de bonheur, toutes ces épreuves douloureuses, passa inconsciemment ses lèvres :

« Merlin »

Telle une incantation qui le libérait enfin du fardeau qui pesait sur son cœur, il le répéta inlassablement encore et encore. Comment avait-il pu oublier la personne la plus importante à ses yeux ? Cette seule et unique personne qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience de lui-même. Grâce à elle il n'était plus que le prince héritier du royaume de Camelot mais également Arthur, un être humain à part entière avec ses qualités, ses défauts, ses aspirations et surtout ses sentiments. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se conduire de façon aussi lâche en occultant tout cela.

Il repensa alors à la dernière personne qu'il avait rencontrée ce jour-là. Il se précipita hors de l'eau et, sans prendre la peine de se sécher, s'empara de la bride avant de sauter sur le dos de sa monture qu'il pressa aussitôt de se mettre au galop. Il parcourut beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'aller la distance qui le séparait du château. Arrivée dans la cour de Camelot, il descendit de son cheval qu'il confia, sans même regarder, au premier serviteur qu'il crût avoir croisé.

Le noble qui venait de recevoir les lanières de cuir aux creux de ses précieuses mains fut sur le point de protester vivement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard froid et déterminé du prince. Il se ravisa aussitôt et décida de se mettre en quête du palefrenier espérant être remercié plus tard. Arthur, quant à lui, l'avait déjà oublié et traversait au pas de course les différents corridors qui se succédaient. Il déboucha enfin sur une grande porte qu'il ouvrit sans prendre le temps, au préalable, de frapper contre les battants en bois.

« Gaius ! » Hurla-t-il à peine le seuil de la pièce franchie.

Un vieil homme sortit d'une chambre attenante à l'appel de son nom et la surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il fit face à son interlocuteur.

« Sire ? »

« Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne ? »

Le prince était si énervé que son récit s'en trouva confus et désordonné.

« Je… Je me souviens de tout ! On s'est rencontré au lac. Puis, Vous étiez là ! On était si bien. Tout se passait si bien. Mais il est partit. Pourtant on était ensemble lui et moi… Il y a eu un éclair et je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Vous le saviez… Il est partit et vous me l'avez dit. En dernier… Vous étiez… Oui je vous ai vu en dernier… Enfin la potion… Donc c'est forcément vous ! »

Gaius s'approcha précautionneusement du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allons, Sire, je vous en prie ! Essayez de vous calmer ! »

Arthur respira un grand coup et se força à donner de l'ordre à ses idées avant de reprendre.

« Ce soir-là, vous m'aviez fait boire une potion pour trouver le sommeil. Je vous le demande, Gaius, m'avez-vous drogué ? »

Le médecin de la cour poussa un long soupir.

« Sire, je puis vous assurer que le breuvage dont il est question n'était destiné qu'à vous permettre de vous endormir sereinement. Cette décoction ne peut être à l'origine de la perte de vos souvenirs, croyez-le bien. »

Sa voix était si affirmée dans ses propos que l'homme parut sincère aux yeux du prince.

« Très bien. Mais, dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement accusateur.

« Veuillez bien vouloir me pardonner, Sire ! Je vous respecte énormément et sais parfaitement qu'il est de mon devoir de vous servir loyalement. Et pourtant, j'ai laissé mes sentiments personnels altérer mon jugement. Son choix a pris le pas sur mon devoir. »

Arthur se calma alors aussitôt.

« Il est normal que vos sentiments vous aient conduits sur cette voie. Vous êtes un homme juste et droit Gaius. C'était déplacé de ma part que de vous demander de justifier vos actes. Je me suis emporté et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser. »

Le prince baissa alors la tête à la fois honteux et confus par son comportement. Gaius posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Sire, la colère et la frustration que vous avez dû ressentir lorsque vous avez découvert la vérité est tout à fait compréhensible. Votre réaction est des plus humaines. Je tiens à vous dire à quel point je suis navré de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements. Après tout, je suis entièrement responsable. Si je l'avais mieux protégé... »

Arthur l'interrompit aussitôt alors qu'il sentait la voix du vieil homme vibrer sous un flot d'émotions intenses.

« N'en dites pas plus! C'était sa décision et vous n'êtes aucunement en tord. Je ne le blâmerai pas non plus même si je lui en veux de m'avoir abandonné sans explication. S'il doit y avoir un responsable dans cette histoire, c'est moi et moi uniquement. »

Gaius voulut le contredire aussitôt.

« Sire, non... »

« Bien sûr que si Gaius! » rétorqua le prince avec véhémence. « J'avais peur des sentiments que je lui portait. Et il y avait ce... Cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait qui m'effrayait encore plus. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement me faire confiance. Au final, ma lâcheté a finit par entraîner la sienne. »

Arthur prit soudainement le médecin de la cour par les épaules.

« Je dois le retrouver Gaius! Je dois lui dire que je peux désormais l'accepter tel qu'il est! Je vous en prie, dites-moi où il est allé! »

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

« Malheureusement, tout comme vous, je l'ignore. Mais, si vous tenais vraiment à le retrouver, je pense que vous devriez commencer par le point d'origine. »

Arthur approuva rapidement cette idée d'un signe de tête.

« Vous avez raison. Je suis sûre qu'elle seule pourra m'indiquer l'endroit de sa cachette. Je dois vous laisser Gaius, je n'ai plus une seconde à perdre désormais. »

Il fut sur le point de partir lorsque son aîné le retint par le bras.

« Sire, permettez-moi de vous dire une dernière chose. Ses actions ont toujours eu pour but de vous soutenir et de vous servir loyalement pour qu'un jour vous puissiez devenir un grand roi. Ne l'oubliez jamais quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Gaius, je le sais. »

Gaius nia pourtant cette dernière affirmation.

« Je suis pourtant au regret de vous dire que vous ignorez encore tout de lui. Même si ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, vous ignorez vraiment les épreuves subies, les dangers frôlés ainsi que les douleurs endurées juste pour vous maintenir en vie. Maintenant, partez mon prince et ramenez cette vérité avec vous. »

« Je le ferai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte! » répondit Arthur, les yeux plein de détermination et désormais intrigué par les propos du vieil homme.

Sur ces mots, il le quitta pour rejoindre ses appartements au plus vite. Il ignora les murmures et les exclamations de stupeur sur son passage. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se changea pour des vêtements de voyage plus confortable et qui lui permettraient surtout de parcourir ses terres de façon incognito. Il s'attarda un instant sur le tissu, se remémorant avec tendresse la personne qui lui avait prêté ces semblants de haillons. Une fois vêtu, il remplit rapidement un sac de quelques affaires nécessaires à son périple. Il s'empara ensuite de son épée avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il l'atteignit l'étable en un rien de temps. Son fidèle destrier l'y attendait, hennissant de joie à sa vue comme s'il avait deviné les intentions de son maître. Il prépara sa monture l'air de rien et sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on lui jetait de temps à autre. Après avoir tiré sur la dernière sangle et vérifié que son paquetage ne risquait pas de tomber en cours de route, il s'empressa de grimper sur la selle.

Il sortit de l'étable et, lorsqu'il passa les portes du château, il prononça à nouveau le nom perdu et oublié au cours des mois précédents.

« Merlin, je viens te chercher alors je t'en supplie attends-moi. »dit-il se sentant enfin complètement libéré du poids qui oppressait sa poitrine.

Et, alors qu'il s'éloignait de Camelot au triple galop, il ne se douta pas un instant des yeux plein de haine et de tristesse qui le suivaient du regard.


End file.
